Through the Portal From Pokemon battles to card games
by TaganLucario
Summary: Yugi and Ryou were just walking home. How where they supposed to know that a raven-haired boy was unconscious on Yugi's doorstep?


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Yu-gi-oh. My first fanfic, don't judge!

"..." = normal speak

'...' = mind speak or thoughts

(AN: ...) = Author's Note

abc... = Author speak

**Chapter 1**

**The Boy from Kanto**

**Yugi's P.O.V**

_Tick tick tick tick_ the clock went. He couldn't wait for the big hand to reach the twelve. The clocks' little hand was barely touching the it was three-o-clock then...

'Yugi,' a voice said in his head. 'How much longer are you going to stare at that clock?'

The spiritual body of the Pharaoh appeared beside him. The Pharaoh appeared beside him. The Pharaoh was standing with his arms crossed. He looked around the classroom. Some students were staring at the clock like Yugi was. Some were paying attention to the teacher.

'Today is the last day of school.' Yugi reminded him. 'Besides, remember who's coming home with us?'

'Ah right!' The Pharaoh remembered the phone call from earlier this morning. 'Ryou is staying the night.'

Ryou had called that morning, asking if he could spend the night at Yugi's. (AN: Bakura hid a couple stolen jewels at his apartment and he didn't want to be there if the cops came.) He said he talked it over with Bakura, but he hadn't given him an answer yet. Apparently Bakura made up his mind, because he took over Ryou's body half way through the call. He decided he was alright with Ryou's 'propasition' as long as Ryou and Yugi didn't share a room.

Yugi said yes, Ryou could stay the night and assured Bakura they wouldn't share a room. Bakura let Ryou take back control and he concluded the phone call. Pharaoh was pondering over it over what seemed like forever when the bell rang. He looked at the clock wondering when the hand hit twelve. Yugi on the other hand bolted from his seat, backpack in hand, ad half way out the door.

'Yugi! Wait up!' Pharaoh cried out as he chased after Yugi, who just exited the doorway.

'Sorry Pharaoh.' Yugi replied, waiting on the opposite side of the hallway. He waited for his yami to catch up, and they both walked towards the exit of their school.

Ryou was waiting at the school gate. Bakura was in his spiritual body, leaning on the air behind Ryou. (AN: Hell, Bakura could have been leaning on Ryou and Yugi would be the only one to notice.)

"Ryou!" Yugi shouted as he ran towards the albino.

"Yugi!" Ryou cried back, now waving to Yugi.

'Chibi Pharaoh.' Bakura said, after Yugi had ran over to them.

'Bakura.' said the Pharaoh, after reappearing beside Yugi. The two spirits stared at each other, as if one of them were trying to start something.

"Ok you two," Yugi started, noticing the could-be fight between the Pharaoh and Bakura. "That's enough. We don't want any fighting this week. We're just a couple of friends, catching up. That's its, ok? No shadow games, fights to save man-kind, none of that." But Yugi! Shadow games are what keeps me going! If you take those away from me, all I would have left are Malevolentshipping and CardfightVanguard!

Bakura crossed his arms and sighed. 'Alright Chibi Phar- er, Yugi.' he replied.

Pharaoh looked surprised. Had Bakura just akknowledged Yugi? Bakura noticed right away.

'What?' Bakura asked the Pharaoh. 'Did I say something funny?'

Yugi and Ryou giggled a little bit. Seems that Pharaoh forgot Ryou had been working with Bakura on his attitude. Yugi then checked his watch. When the baby panda got a watch? I don't know.

"Um, we should get going," he said. "My grandpa's gonna be worried about us if we stay much longer."

Ryou, Bakura, and the Pharaoh remembered they were still in front of the school. How the f&#% did you forget you were in front of a school building! You know it's a good thing we aren't into the part of the story everyone wants to see yet!

"Right!" Ryou said, as he and Yugi raced around the corner, out of the school gate. Praise Jesus! Their actually starting the story! Bakura and the Pharaoh's spiritual bodies disappeared, going back to their soul rooms. The boys kept running until they were about a block away from the Kame Game Shop. They had run out of breath and they decided to walk rest of the way.

*Pause*

?: Whoa whoa whoa WHOA! They ran all that distance and they didn't run out of breath until then?! What are they?! Speed-runners?!

Tagan: Kimiko get back to your own story! And don't pause my story! Pause your own! Now fix it for the love of Ra or I'll-

*Play*

It was kind of a awkward silence the rest of the way. Thank you, Kimiko. Ryou probably had something on his mind, or he and Bakura were having a little chit-chat. Yugi was about to break the silence when they turned the corner. Yugi froze in his tracks.

"Yugi! What-" Ryou began. He stopped mid-sentence when he saw what Yugi was stareing at.

They made it to Kame Game Shop, but Yugi was staring at what looked like the body of a boy in front of the card shop. He was either unconsious or...

Yugi and Ryou ran to the boy's aid. He was laying on his front, with his back to the sky. *sarcasm* Ya don't say? They could hear him breathing. Ryou sighed in relief. The boy wasn't dead. He was just sleeping. (AN: Relax. There's a good reason why he's sleeping in front of a card shop. You'll understand as the story progresses.)

Yugi tried to turn the boy over. It was kind of hard, he was pretty heavy. Ryou helped as soon as he saw what he was doing. After they got him on his back, they were able to get a good look at his face.

The boy had raven black hair. It looked like he had a lighting bolt shaped mark under each eye. He was about the age of Ryou. (That's what Yugi thought.) He was wearing a blue shirt, with a blue short-sleeved jacket over it. He was wearing blue jeans. His feet were covered by his socks. (Maybe someone stole his shoes? Yugi didn't know.) Ryou picked up a baseball hat and a backpack. The boy had been laying on them.

"Yugi, take these." Ryou said, passing Yugi what was most likely the boy's things. " I'm going to see if Bakura will carry him."

As soon as Yugi took the items, Bakura took over Ryou's body. Apparently Bakura agreed to carry the kid. Yugi wondered why the Pharaoh wasn't trying to help the boy. Why the hell did Pharaoh go quiet at a time like this?! Meanwhile, Bakura had managed to wrap the unconsious boy's arms around his neck. He then picked the boy up bridal style.

"Let's get him inside." Yugi said, motioning toward the Kame Game Shop. Bakura nodded in agreement. Yugi ran towards the door of the game shop. Bakura walked quickly, due to the fact he didn't want to trip while carrying a sleeping child. Yugi opened the door. (FYI: The backpack is on Yugi's shoulder as well as his own backpack. The baseball cap is in his hand.)

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried. His grandfather was behind the counter, looking at a few Duel Monsters cards.

"Ah, Yugi!" his grandfather excaimed. "There you are. And Ryo-" he stopped seeing Bakura holding the unconsious boy. "Wha-"

Before he could ask, Bakura answered him. "He was asleep in front of the shop, we don't know how he got there."

Mr. Motou put down the cards and walked to where Bakura was standing. He placed a hand on the boy's forehead.

"Well, he doesn't seem to be feverish." Mr. Motou started. " But he does seem to be having a nightmare by the looks of it." It was true. The boy had his eyes shut tightly, he was shaking pretty badly, and he was trying to toss and turn in Bakura's arms.

"Come on." Yugi said, walking towards the staircase. "Lets put him in my room."

As they were walking upstairs, the boy suddenly kicked the wall. Yugi and Mr. Motou turned in shock. The boy was still sleeping by the looks of it. But now he was struggling in Bakura's arms. Bakura was now shushing the boy, attepting to sing a Egyptian lullaby.

'Must be some nightmare.' the Pharaoh said, only Yugi hearing him.

'Where were you?!' Yugi asked him, annoyed by the fact Pharaoh hadn't done anything to help the boy.

'Sorry Yugi.' the Pharaoh started. He knew why Yugi was mad at him. 'But while I was wondering what happened to that boy, I felt a presence try to take hold of him.'

This surprised Yugi. He's not mad at Pharaoh anymore, _that's_ for sure. 'What!?'

'There was a presence-no is a presence- inside that boy trying to take hold of him. I tried using the power of the Millenium Puzzle to get it to 'back off' when you rolled him over outside. But it seems it's trying again and now he has to fight it on his own.'

Yugi stared wide-eyed at the boy. Bakura had calmed him down to the point where he was no longer struggling. (AN: Number one father of the year goes to Bakura! XD) Mr. Motou offered to carry him, but Bakura said no.

'You think he has a yami as well?' Yugi asked the Pharaoh.

'If so, we need to see if he has a Millenium item.' the Pharaoh replied.

Bakura noticed Yugi stareing at the boy. "Yugi, did the Pharaoh say something about him?" asked Bakura. Just then, a ding went off downstairs. Someone had entered the game shop.

"You two get him upstairs." Mr. Motou told the boys. "I'll take care of who's down here."

Bakura went around Mr. Motou, who was now heading in the opposite direction. The boys continued to go up the stairs and into Yugi's room. Bakura sat the boy on Yugi's he sat next to the boy, in case he began to struggle again. Yugi placed his backpack and the boy's beside the bed.

"So, I take it the Pharaoh felt that presence too." Bakura said to Yugi.

Yugi nodded. He almost forgot Bakura was a spirit as well as the Pharaoh. "I'm pretty sure whatever it is, it's not related to a Millenium item." Bakura told Yugi. "It feels too old, much older than the Millenium items."

'There goes the yami theory.' responded the Pharaoh.

Just then, the boy began to come to. Bakura turned around and Yugi rushed to his side. The boy slowly began to open his eyes. They were choclate brown, kinda like Ryou's. He began to sit up. "Ugh...Where..." he muttered, looking around the room.

"Hey, relax." Yugi said, causing the boy to turn their direction.

"Who...Ugh..." the boy tried to say, but Yugi could tell whatever was trying to control him was giving him a bad headache instead. The boy was now rubbing his hand on his forehead.

"I'm Yugi Motou. This is Ryou Bakura." Yugi told the boy, motioning toward Bakura when he said his name.

The boy stopped rubbing his forehead. Apparently whatever gave him the headache had stopped.

"I'm Ash Ketchum."

**YES! I finally finished Chapter 1! Now all I need is to finish the rough draft for Chapter 2 and start on Chapter 3. If you liked review and follow. Now if you excuse me... *goes to watch movie***


End file.
